Strong Blocky
,Strong Blocky '''is a contestant in Battle for McDonald's 2, submitted and played by (Danger)Din0, who is most known for playing as Orange Sugary in Sugar Frenzy, a camp hosted by xXBombs_AwayXx. They debuted during Challenge 6. Character Strong Blocky is based on a pose found by Din0 on the Object Show Fanonpedia. The pose depicts the Battle For Dream Island character Blocky squatting down while holding his fist up. The fist is drawn very poorly and is inconsistent with his other limbs. His official artwork for the camp portrays his with incredibly large, muscular arms, which may be due to the arms of the pose being noticeably larger than his legs. The pose originates from PowerPointNinja’s Object Camp, and is labeled as his "Happy" pose. Gameplay Having joined the game following the fifth round after simply asking, Strong Blocky immediately established himself as a challenge beast with strange priorities. His entries most commonly include poorly made poses of Blocky and other object show characters, as well as references to old object shows and YouTube videos. He holds the highest average out of the Season 2 players. Strong Blocky is also an incredibly potent token user, having saved himself from a StrawberrySoul/Timezing Token instant elimination, and eliminating Jigsaw 2 in a two-person elimination due to a Rat Token that was played on him in advance. He actively pursues token setups that he finds entertaining, resulting in him purchasing seven Clash of Clans Tokens after learning that their effect could be stacked. He constantly bothers the hosts with questions about the tokens and their logistics, yet doesn’t bother to learn about any of the other contestants or the users who play them, which resulted in him eliminating the excellent challenge player Colin Weeves in a tiebreaker, as he was unaware of their performance. He is also responsible for allowing three other users to view his private confessional chat, including a member of an opposing alliance and a user who has no involvement in the camp. While more mellow than his fellow debuters (Half) Better Strong Blocky and Hurley, From the Show LOST, Strong Blocky still shows shades of cockiness, often outright taunting those who fail to eliminate him. He is also quick to hold a grudge against those who provoke him or his allies, quickly eliminating Lezan after he gained control of Hurley and used his supply of tokens in an attempt to eliminate Strong Blocky and Crazy Face, including the powerful Weegee Token. Strong Blocky was ultimately eliminated after he pulled off a ridiculously risky move leaving him and Crazy Face immune, only to be automatically eliminated due to not possessing more than one immunity. Performance *'T-"'' denotes a token play that results in a DNP or last place, and is not counted towards a contestant's average or standard deviation. Arbitrary Trivia * Strong Blocky has a crippling alcohol addiction. * Strong Blocky has the best contest average in Battle for McDonald's 2. * Strong Blocky's emoji is the only BFM 2 emoji to have limbs. * Strong Blocky's placement in BFM 2 is a multiple of five... and get this... a prime number too! -Qwil * Strong Blocky holds the record for most 6th place rankings in all of BFM, at four. * Strong Blocky has the lowest standard deviation out of all season 2 alumni. * Strong Blocky is the shortest season 2 alumni (According to the cast photos). * Strong Blocky currently has the most trivia facts on this wiki. Category:BFM 2 Contestants Category:Played by Din0 Category:Played by sin Category:Played by chosen. Category:Challenge Winner Category:Alumni Category:Elimination by Immunity Deficiency